Switched
by Troll.e.oley
Summary: (Set after season 4 sometime)'Wait.' The woman peered at the dark purple silk night shirt. 'This isn't mine…' she thought. She looked down to find she had a matching pair of bottoms. 'And this sure as hell isn't my bathroom. It almost looks like-' and then she met her reflection in the mirror '- Regina! Holy shit i'm Regina' (Rating T for now, may go up) Swan Queen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Sorry for any mistakes! Also this fic may be kinda confusing. Just remember that anytime I say Emma I mean Emma in Regina's body and When I say Regina it's Regina in Emma's body. Enjoy!

* * *

Light filtered through dark curtains and beamed upon a sleeping woman who nestled into her blankets. With a soft groan directed at the intruding light the woman attempted to open her eyes but closed them tightly again. She thought if she closed her eyes tight enough the light couldn't get in. So she did just that. Until her alarm went off. A louder groan sounded this time as the woman attempted to slam the snooze button, instead she knocked the annoyance off her nightstand and it fell to the floor with a thump. "Shit" she whispered. Instead of standing she tried her best to lean over the side of her bed, blindly searching for the alarm. Once found she picked it up and attempted to hit the snooze again, this time it was a success. The woman set her alarm on her bed and threw an arm across her eyes, too awake now to try and go back to sleep. With a few deep huffs she slung her legs over the bed and sauntered into her bathroom, eyes still blurry with sleep. She blindly felt for the shower knobs and turned them on before turning to the sink and pulling her pajama top over her head. _Wait._ The woman peered at the dark purple silk night shirt. _This isn't mine…_ she thought. She looked down to find she had a matching pair of bottoms. She also noticed her burgundy colored toe nails sitting atop black and white tiles. She looked around then, signs of sleep finally slipping from her. _And this sure as hell isn't my bathroom. It almost looks like-_ and then she met her reflection in the mirror- _Regina!_ Her mouth swung open at the dark brown hair that framed her face and brown orbs staring back at her. _Holy shit I'm Regina!_ With that realization she quickly covered her torso while turning a dark shade of red.

* * *

Mary-Margaret was startled by frantic knocking on her door. She answered it quickly as to not wake the rest of the house. She was surprised to find Regina standing in the hall, still in her pajamas and looking almost scared.

"Regina? What's going on?" She asked concerned. Emma looked at her mother, she didn't know if she should say anything until she spoke with Regina though.

"I uh. I need to speak to Emma." She said in her best Regina voice.

"She's still sleeping, you know she doesn't wake up this early." Emma shook her head and instead pushed past her mother who still called after her. She rushed up the stairs to her room and burst through the door. Sure enough she, well her body, was still in bed. She really hoped that it was Regina in her body and not some weird thing where she took over Regina's and still kept her own body. She padded over to the bed and began to shake the body almost violently.

"Regina!" She whisper yelled. The body groaned and rolled over pushing at the hands shaking her.

"Miss Swan it is far too early for your annoyance. Also what are you doing in my bedroom?" She questioned without opening her eyes.

"We have a problem." Was all Emma said. Regina was confused a moment. The voice, it was Emma talking but it sounded like her own voice. She peeked an eye open, blinking a few times before her vision cleared. Sure enough, there standing off to the side of the bed, was herself. She flew into a sitting position.

"Emma?! What the hell!"

"Shh! My mom is downstairs!" Regina looked down at herself. She was wearing a white tank and no pants. A sure sign that she was in fact in Emma's body.

"What did you do?" Regina seethed.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?!"

"Because it's usually your fault!"

"Hey I woke up like this, same as you." Regina huffed and threw the blankets off herself. She began pulling open random drawers.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Emma questioned.

"Pants Miss Swan. What normal people usually wear because they aren't Neanderthals." Emma rolled her eyes and stepped up to her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans. "I would also ask for a bra but that would mean I'd have to look at your body without a shirt."

"Regina could we maybe take on some bigger problems right now than what I wear to bed? Because you're just lucky I decided to not sleep nude. We should focus on something like, oh I don't know. How I'm in your damn body!?" This time it was Regina's turn to shush. Emma looked at her body whirling around the room trying to piece together an outfit. She shook her head at the strange sight. She'd seen a lot of shit, but this topped everything.

"I need to at least wear something decent if I'm to go outside. I can't just go in-" she stopped short, finally taking in what she, rather Emma, was wearing. Regina shook her head and scowled. "You ran over here in my pajamas?" Emma grunted and walked to Regina.

"Regina, I mean it, the last thing we need to worry about is your precious image. Besides, can we just transport to wherever?" Regina shook her head.

"Emma everyone's magic is different, I have no idea how to control yours and you probably couldn't control mine." Emma raised a brow, giving Regina a second to see what others saw on the outside.

"I can't control your magic? Please, I bet I could." Regina scoffed.

"Now is not the time to get self-involved Miss Swan."

"Speak for yourself." Emma muttered. Regina scoffed again.

"Fine, you think you can do it? Transport to my house and grab yourself something decent to wear."

"Fine I will." And with that Emma felt Regina's magic filter through herself. It was a strange feeling, almost heavy but still tingly like her own. "Why is your magic so heavy?" Emma asked.

"It takes quite some time for dark magic to become fully light. I may not use it anymore but that doesn't mean it just automatically makes my magic light. I thought you would know that after me teaching you but I suppose it is all to expected you didn't pay attention." Emma frowned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She commented. Fury lit in Regina's now emerald eyes.

"I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed _Miss Swan_ I woke up in the _wrong_ bed!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. But still stop calling me Miss Swan I thought we were long past that."

"Could we focus on the task at hand instead of what I decide to call you." Emma glared at her before letting magic flow through her. Regina waited, hoping that Emma got all the way through the transport.

"If I lose a body part I'm taking one from her." Regina muttered. Emma appeared again, a smirk on her face and clothes in her hands.

"See, told you I could do it."

"Can it _Emma._ " Regina mocked. Emma tossed the clothes at her which fell to the floor. "How mature." Regina rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes, attempting to hand them back.

"Nu-uh, those are yours. That's why I picked the skirt." Emma said, looking through her drawers. Looking for pants she noticed a paper on her dresser, one that obviously hadn't been there before. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was typed and read 'Don't tell anyone unless you want to live this way for the rest of forever.' Emma's blanched and quickly handed the note to Regina. Regina read the note and looked at Emma.

"Regina who the hell could have done this?" Regina shook her head.

"I'm…I'm not sure. Clearly we need to fix this."

"I'd say so. We need to act normal though."

"Yes, which unfortunately means you need to wear this." Regina said handing her the skirt and blouse. Emma sighed.

"Why can't you wear normal people clothes." As the question left her mouth Emma knew she was asking just because. She didn't mind what Regina wore, in fact, she looked forward to whatever delicious-

"Emma are you going to get dressed or just stand there?" Emma shook herself out of the thought.

"Yeah." Was all she managed to say. She began to unbutton her pajama top while trying not to let her blush show. She was finally undoing Regina's clothing. She couldn't help but gawk at every inch of olive toned skin being exposed. When she finally reached her bust she stopped, unsure of what to do.

"Emma if you could keep from ogling my body that would be much appreciated." _Shit, am I that obvious?_ Without anymore hesitation Regina walked to Emma and told her to look elsewhere while undoing the rest of the top. This could not be more awkward and strange if they tried. They were both quiet as Regina dressed her own body and then as Emma did the same. As Emma was undoing Regina's jeans to exchange for a pair of slacks Regina insisted upon wearing her door swung open, revealing her mother. The three looked between each other and Emma realized what this looked like. To her mother it looked like Regina, on her knees in front of her daughter, undoing her jeans.

"Uh-" Was all that escaped Emma's mouth.

"Emma Swan what in the _world_ are you two doing?!" Mary Margaret almost yelled. Emma stood and faced her mother. She put on the best Regina face she could.

"Along with being insufferable your family also doesn't know how to knock. I was simply helping Emma with her already too tight jeans. I may need some pliers to put these on dear." Emma directed that last part at Regina. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes, obviously not taking that as an excuse but huffing and closing the door behind her anyway. Regina slapped Emma's arm.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Nice excuse genius I'm sure she bought that."

"Well you could have chipped in something if you didn't like what I had to say. Just remember every time you hurt me it's your body!" Regina's jaw tightened considerably. "You'll have to wear those, she already saw you in them."

"What does your mother not allow you to change?"

"Well we already put so much work into putting them on." Emma said sarcastically.

"Fine, let's just go." With that they walked from the room to find Henry eating cereal at the table. He dropped his spoon into his bowl, confusion littering his face.

"Mom? What are you doing here? And coming from Ma's room?" This time Regina cut in, saving Emma from making another stupid excuse.

"Your mom was showing me some magic stuff, I couldn't sleep so I thought I might use my time wisely." Emma cringed, that statement was too much Regina and not enough Emma. Henry shrugged anyway, going back to his food. His mom's were hanging out more now anyway, he was just happy they were friends even if that's all they would ever be.

"Oh, Grandma said she had to go meet gramps somewhere. Something was up but I couldn't ask before she left with Neal." Henry said, not looking up. There was a knock at the door then and Emma looked to Regina, waiting for her to go answer it. Regina took the hint and walked to answer it. On the other side stood Killian, a huge smile on his face and a cup of coffee and a bag of donuts in his one hand.

"Morning love." He said and went in for a kiss. Emma's heart stilled in her chest. _Oh no._ was all she thought. Regina was quick though and dodged him, coughing forcefully in her hand.

"Sorry Hook no kissing today, seems I'm sick." Again with sounding more like Regina.

"Oh I don't mind a bit of a cold." He tried again, this time Emma moved to Regina's side putting on her bitch face.

"We don't have time for this Emma, we have things to do." Regina nodded, pretending to cough again.

"Yeah," she said. "Plus I'm not hungry, sorry Hook." Before she could say anything else Emma would never say she pulled Regina from the room and down the hall. Hook looked after them in confusion, still holding the coffee and donut. Henry watched the entire exchange with interest. Both his mom's were acting weird, like more than usual. Something was going on, Emma never skips out on donuts. Suddenly his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"It worked!" He almost yelled before getting up and running after his moms.

* * *

 **A/N** Alright well there it is! Let me know what you think and if I should continue this. If you have any suggestions on how to make this less confusing let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I'm honestly surprised that I've gained as many followers as I have so I truly thank you! After this chapter I will be updating weekly, most likely on weekends so count on Saturday or Sunday. As of right now I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be but I hope every word of it is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write. I promise after this chapter we will get into more serious stuff, but we will still have good ol' SQ banter. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Hook watched as Henry ran after his mothers. With a shake of his head he decided to stay out of it and instead make himself at home. Soon he was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating the donuts that were meant for Emma.

* * *

Regina found out one interesting thing today at least. Jeans were comfortable, they were much easier to run away in, too. She may invest in a pair. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Once the pair was down the stairs and out of the building as fast as they could carry themselves Emma stopped running, hunching over and panting.

"You know," she panted, "You have such a great body, I would have thought you'd be able to run a few feet." She then blushed deeply, realizing what she had said. Regina seemed to ignore the comment and huffed.

"Well, Miss Swan I tend to eat better than cheeseburgers and fries every day. Eating healthy does just as much work as exercise."

"Apparently not. When this is all over how would you like to come running with me in the mornings?" Emma was being sarcastic, but a part of her was serious. She wouldn't mind spending more time with Regina. Regina took it as the sarcastic part though and just rolled her eyes.

"No, thank you. I don't need to run I'm perfectly healthy."

"Yeah you feel that now, you're in my body remembe?" It was true, Emma's body was in perfect condition. She could never get away with eating the way Emma does and still feel this good. She looked down to look over herself. She never noticed how toned she was, how strong she was, how perfect-

"Emma!" Henry called behind them. Emma turned around out of habit. It was her name after all. Henry smirked knowingly. Regina smacked Emma's arm.

"Nice going." Regina whispered. Henry walked to them casually.

"So…" he started, smirk still firmly in place, "You two are acting strange."

"No we aren't." Emma said quickly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina continued. Henry cocked a brow. The two women looked at each other, catching their errors.

"Well, first off, Mom turned around when I said 'Emma'. Secondly, you guys are talking like each other. Ma I know you're not that formal." The two looked at each other and silently decided just taking off at a sprint would be better than being stuck in each other's bodies forever. "I know what's going on you guys don't have to hide it from me, I don't count as telling somebody." He said. The women swung their heads back to him in surprise.

"And why exactly is that kid?" Emma asked.

"Who do you think came up with the idea for the spell?"

" _What?!_ " They both yelled.

"Why!" Emma yelled. Regina felt like she was about to explode. Her own son did this to her. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She walked over to him and took his face in her hands.

"Henry, dear, why exactly would you condemn me to spend my days _living_ inside this woman's body?"

"This woman?" Emma muttered to herself. The two ignored her comment and Henry simply shrugged.

"Sorry, I can't exactly tell you that. Not yet anyway." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Regina's jaw tightened and for a second Henry almost regretted this idea. "I mean, if you think about it, it's kinda funny right?" He tried instead. His mothers deadpanned at him. "Or not…"

"Henry you realize I had to almost see Regina naked this morning right? You think that's funny? Because I don't!" No, she didn't think it was, but she didn't mind seeing Regina naked. Not at all.

"Ew." Henry wrinkled his nose.

"My thoughts exactly." _Liar._

"As much as I like talking about how my body disgusts you, Emma, I would really like to know why our son can't tell us the reasoning behind this seemingly _grand_ idea."

"Well moms, it wouldn't be fair to the experiment if I told you."

"Experiment? Henry, you can't experiment with human beings." Regina said gently.

"I know, maybe experiment is the wrong word-"

"I'd say so." Emma cut in.

"But you guys just have to trust me okay? Don't tell anyone about this. If you want more information there's one other person you can go to. I'm not telling you who though. The only thing I can say is that it's someone with magic."

"That doesn't really help kid."

"It's not supposed to. But they said that's all I could tell you if I wanted this to work."

"Ugh," Emma groaned, "Well lucky for us it's still early so we have a good head start on the day."

"Good point Emma. Shall we?" Regina gestured. With a goodbye to Henry the two set off.

"Remember, don't tell anyone!" He shouted after them. They both threw a hand up signaling that they got it. Henry laughed and shook his head.

"Operation Swan Queen now in full affect."

* * *

"Emma could we possibly…" Regina started.

"Could we what Regina?" Emma raised a brow, curious at what Regina could possibly want.

"Well… could we… I'm starving." She finally said. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Why is that so hard to admit? People do eat daily you know." Regina rolled her eyes.

"It's not hard to admit it's just, well I don't think we have ever been out together before. Alone that is. Having lunch in my office doesn't count." Regina admitted. Emma frowned. Why would Regina have a problem with them being out together? Was Regina embarrassed to be seen with her?

"And why would that matter?" Emma finally asked. Regina sensed her hurt and stopped, turning Emma to look at her.

"That's not what I meant Emma. I simply mean what if people talk to us and we can't keep up this whole façade?" She lied. She had to lie, how else would she be able to tell Emma that Robin was leery of them hanging out alone. Even after she had told Robin countless times he was being ridiculous. He didn't pay any mind though, he was very possessive of her over anybody. Emma seemed to buy into the lie and let it go, continuing on to Granny's. With a few hello's from the occasional townsfolk they made it to Granny's without incident and sat in the very back booth away from everyone. Ruby came over immediately with a big smile.

"Good morning Regina, and surprisingly good morning Emma. What brings you two out this early?" She questioned.

"Town project." Regina said.

"Reprimanding the sheriff." Emma said at the same time. They looked at each other, both glaring.

"What I meant was, I am reprimanding the sheriff because of her impossibly dull idea on a classified town project." Emma said. Regina was surprised at the answer. It's something she would have said. Ruby nodded and didn't question further.

"So am I bringing you two breakfast or are we having the usual?"

"Usual."

"Breakfast." They said again at the same time. Regina rolled her eyes.

"We really have to stop doing that." Emma mumbled.

"I'm just going to have my usual chicken salad with Italian." Regina said. Emma kicked her under the table. Ruby's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"You usually have the grilled cheese and fries Emma." Ruby stated.

"You'll have to excuse Miss Swan, she doesn't quite know how to function this early." Emma cut in. Regina nodded.

"Yeah I uh- I meant to say I'll be having the salad because that will be my new usual. I'm finally taking Regina's advice and eating healthier." Emma sent a glare her way but she ignored it.

"Yes, and I'll be having a double cheeseburger with an extra helping of fries so that I can, and here I'm quoting Emma, 'eat like a normal human being.' That'll be all Ruby thank you." As soon as Ruby was gone Regina went to smack at Emma but she dodged her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You will not put that greasy, fatty, processed food anywhere near my mouth Emma Swan!"

"Then you will not put that green garbage near mine! My body would probably go into shock!"

"Because god forbid you eat anything healthy!"

"Oh you're one to talk! I've seen the candy wrappers in your trashcan at work!" Regina flushed.

"Oh so now you're a garbage digger? What a wonderful example for our son." Before Emma could retort Ruby came back with their food.

"Alright, salad for Emma and cheeseburger for Regina. Enjoy!" She said strutting away. The two eyed each other's food. Without a word they decided to switch plates.

"Fine, I'll eat this Regina, but I want your fries."

"Fine." Regina said, annoyance laced in her tone. With great hesitation both women brought the food to their mouths. Emma had just a small piece of spinach attached to her fork, putting it into her mouth with hesitation. Her nose corkscrewed up in distaste.

"It's bitter." She said. With that, Regina took a tentative bite of her especially large burger. She could feel her eyes almost roll back into her brain.

"Wow, it's been far too long to taste something so delicious." _I think the same thing every time I see you_ , Emma thought before she could stop it.

"Trade me back." Emma whined. Regina shook her head.

"Uh-uh, this is far too good. I have to enjoy it while I can dear." Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the salad.

"Emma the salad doesn't have a heartbeat, no need to give it the death glare." Regina said, dabbing a napkin around her mouth. Emma quickly pushed Regina's hand down.

"Stop doing that! I don't dab my mouth! Christ Regina you hang out with me enough to know my mannerisms." Regina raised a brow.

"Well then dear, what do you want me to wipe my mouth with? The back of my hand?"

"Duh!" Emma said, as if it was so obvious.

"Miss Swan, I may be stuck in your body but I will not reduce myself to the mannerisms of a caveman." Emma pursed her lips before sighing.

"Fine." She finally said. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't mind being stuck in your body for the rest of my life. Can't be too bad right? At least I have a nice rack." She continued, absolutely serious. Regina gawked, glared, drew back her hand and then wiped it across her mouth. Emma smiled.

"Much better."

"Glad I can appease." Regina muttered. Without much more delay than their usual banter the two finished up their food and went on their way.

"So where do we start looking?" Regina asked.

"And you're asking me why? How should I know?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was it not you who claimed finding people was your "thing" or am I mistaken?"

"No, I mean. It is my thing. It's just been a while since I've done hard core bail bondsman stuff."

"Well Emma, you're a smart woman, I have faith in you." Emma cocked her head. She didn't really know if that comment was sincere and Regina was actually complimenting her or if it was sarcasm.

"Was that a compliment?" She asked instead of wondering further. Regina laughed lightly.

"Well don't sound so surprised. I'm capable of giving compliments Emma." Emma playfully pushed her shoulder.

"I know. Still surprised." Regina stopped them mid step and held Emma's gaze.

"I know I don't compliment you often but Emma I do think you're amazing." Emma felt her heart melt at the sincerity in her comment. She couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across her face.

"Well you're not too bad yourself Regina." She retorted. Regina rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"You just can't help but ruin good moments can you Emma?" Emma shrugged.

"It was ruined anyway. It's too weird to stare myself in the face." They began walking again.

"I agree. It's strange to finally see how everyone else sees you. I'm a lot more-"

"Beautiful?" Emma cut in, the words just slipping out without any thought. She quickly clamped her mouth shut and hoped Regina ignored the comment. She didn't.

"I was going to say bitchy but- but you think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "It's not like it would be the first time anyone has called her that. Especially now. Robin exclaimed that constantly, but he was supposed to wasn't he? They were soul mates after all. It felt different coming from Emma. It made her heart heavy and light at the same time. Light because, though she would never really admit to herself fully, she had feelings for Emma. She didn't know what those feelings were exactly but she knew they ran deep. It made her heart heavy because she knows that it will never amount to anything, no matter how much she hoped it would. She noticed the blush covering Emma's cheeks.

"Well yeah, I mean you are. Anyone would agree." It was Regina's turn to blush. "And now I'm in your body so I can look at it all I want." Emma laughed. Regina smacked her arm.

"Like I said, you know how to ruin moments." Regina grit out. They continued walking in a comfortable silence until they heard little feet pattering from behind them. They turned just in time for Emma to catch Roland.

"Hey there dude." She said, holding him on her hip.

"Dude? 'Gina you never called me dude 'fore."

"I'm teaching her how to be cool," Regina cut in, "teaching Regina how to relax. Right?" Emma nodded her head and smiled at Roland. Weird that he was here, Emma began to wonder where-

"Roland!" Robin came shouting around the corner of a building. _Crap_ , Emma thought. He caught site of them and bounded forward towards Emma. "I see you've found Regina have you?" He asked Roland, who smiled and nodded in return. "Hello there love," he directed at Emma and began to lean forward for a kiss. Her eyes widened and her heart stilled. She panicked and stuck Roland in between them just in time for Robin to plant a juice kiss on his sons cheek.

"Ew dad!" Roland yelled, wiping his cheek. Emma handed Roland to his father and smiled.

"I'm sorry Robin, Emma and I are in a very big hurry, we have to go." Emma said, grabbing Regina's arm and tugging her forward.

"Oh. Okay, I love you!" He yelled after them. Emma wasn't going to say anything until Regina jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ugh, fine." She muttered, turning around quickly, "I-I love you too!" she yelled. As the pair disappeared around a building Robin didn't know what to think. Well, he knew exactly what to think but he didn't want to even bring it to mind. He sighed before plastering a smile on his face for Roland's benefit.

"What would you say to a trip to the park?" He asked. Roland yelled some praise and they headed off.

* * *

"Oh my god that was the most awkward encounter I've ever had with anyone." Emma said, still walking at a marathon pace. Regina chuckled next to her.

"I completely agree with you."

"Anyway, who has magic powerful enough around here to do this?" Emma pondered.

"Well, there are the fairies, that's about our only option considering Rumple is still in a coma." Emma nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so we will hit up them first. The only problem is, how do we ask them if they did this, without mentioning that it happened to us?" Regina pursed her lips in contemplation.

"Well, I doubt hypothetical situations would constitute as telling someone. We could simply make something up, something like wanting to exchange souls in a body."

"Yeah we could do that. To who though? And why?"

"What about Mary-Margret and David?" Regina laughed out.

"Why exactly would I want to exchange their souls? They are my parents."

"No, technically they are mine because I'm in your body. Also it would be hilarious. If you ask, they won't suspect a thing."

"And you think they would let you put a spell on my parents?"

"If you are there to back me up yes, I believe they would." Emma contemplated the idea. It certainly could work.

"Alright and if they don't buy that?" Emma countered.

"Well then we're screwed."

"Elegantly put Regina."

"Don't even get me started on some of your most colorful phrases dear." Emma just snorted and shrugged, knowing she had quite the 'potty' mouth. Before they knew it they were standing outside the 'fairies dwelling' as Regina had called it.

"After you." Emma gestured. The fairies stopped their potion studying as soon as the two walked in. they didn't mind Emma of course, it was Regina they had a disdain for. The reason? None at all, they just held grudges supposedly. They found Blue on the far side of the room and approached. Emma went first, making sure she had Regina's demeanor down pat.

"Regina." Blue greeted. Since Regina was not one for greetings, Emma cut straight to the chase.

"I need a spell, or potion maybe." She said. Blue tilted her head.

"For what exactly?" She asked.

"Two exchange two bodies souls."

"And why would I give you something like that?" Blue asked, cocking a brow.

"Do I need reasoning fairy? Do you have anything like that or not?" She asked impatiently.

"We uh- need to teach my parents a lesson." Regina cut in. she flinched a little when 'parents' came from her mouth. Blue immediately lightened her tone with Regina and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma, but we don't have any spells or potions like that here. Though, it is possible with specific reasoning."

"Reasoning? What reasoning?" Emma asked.

"Well there are different reasoning's. It can be to teach someone about seeing from another's perspective, it could be about causing two people mental anguish," She glared at Emma, "or it can be about true love." The two nodded, surprised at the last reason.

"So, what exactly would my parents have to do in order to reverse this hypothetical spell that you don't have?"

"It depends on the reason, as I said."

"For all the reasons then." Emma said becoming more annoyed with Blue's coldness. This, sadly, was only a little taste of what Regina experienced living in Storybrooke.

"Well the first is obvious, once they see themselves from the other perspective they will switch back automatically. If the reasoning is mental anguish then I'd assume you wouldn't want them to reverse. If it is for true love then that means someone wants your souls to intertwine, that would entail a true love's kiss of course. But the person who created the spell would have to give the pair an antidote before the kiss"

* * *

 **A/N** Well it would seem our ladies have a dilemma on their hands. It seems they have a few options (I'll tell you right now though that Henry wouldn't want his moms to go through mental anguish) so we will have to wait and see. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I know I'm like a few hours late updating, this weekend was busy. This chapter is a bit shorter and focuses on Regina and Emma's emotions for each other. Finally getting into the romantic stuff as well as getting closer to knowing who helped Henry concoct this grade scheme. It is currently 2:00 a.m. so I didn't really have time to proofread this, sorry for any mistakes. Also if you'd like to get a hold of me or have questions concerning the fic or just questions in general, feel free to contact me via Tumblr. Link will be featured permanently in my bio. (Some **nudity** in this chapter).

* * *

Emma and Regina left the fairies in a haze. They had very few options and even less information than they had hoped to get. They now resided in Regina's mansion and it wasn't even past lunch; Regina was in the kitchen while Emma sat in the living room rubbing her feet with a pained expression.

"Have you worn heels before Mrs. Swan?" Regina asked, walking in with two glasses of water, handing one to Emma.

"Yes I have. I just don't do it often. Now I remember why."

"Well I have flats if you prefer those. Or tennis shoes." Emma feigned a shocked expression.

"Regina Mills _owns_ a pair of tennis shoes? Like what regular people wear?" Instead of being offended Regina laughed.

"Yes, I've probably only worn them a handful of times but you're welcome to put them to use. I mean it's not like they wouldn't fit, you're in my body." Emma smiled and shook her head.

"I think I will just lay down for a long time, if we plan going out again though I'll wear them."

"Not outside you're not." Regina scolded. Emma furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean not outside? That's what they are made for, to wear outside!"

"Have you ever seen me wear them?"

"Well no-"

"Then if you haven't nobody has. It's not something I would usually wear and with how little this town is the simplest things can circulate around. People would notice." Emma huffed.

"Well then I guess I'm not leaving."

"Then I guess we will never find answers to change this." Regina retorted.

"Fine." Emma shrugged.

"Fine." Regina mocked. It turned silent, both women annoyed with each other. Emma always found it kind of amusing that they could go from laughing with each other to huffing and puffing and wanting to claw the others eyes out. Okay, maybe that's extreme. But Emma liked annoying Regina. She would never say that out loud but she did. Even if Regina was in her body the fire that usually sparked in her eyes remained. Emma loved that fire, the passion that Regina put into everything she said or does.

"I could really use a bath right now. This day has been so stressful and it's only 2 o'clock." Emma muttered.

"Well I hope you plan on taking the bath fully clothed Ms. Swan." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's tone.

"Can you please stop calling me that? You were calling me Emma just yesterday."

"Well yesterday I was in my own body and your son-"

"Oh! So _now_ he's my son?" Emma laughed.

"Before he lived that year with you he would have never done something like this, so _yes,_ your son." Emma laughed even harder and Regina deadpanned.

"I fail to see what is funny here." Emma shook her head.

"Oh come on Regina. What isn't funny? Every day we fight like a married couple."

"We don't fight we bicker. If you want a fight I'll show you a fight Swan."

" _Bicker_. Oh that's even better. Now we sound like an _old_ married couple." Regina frowned at this but said nothing. "Can I take a bath without you freaking out now? I mean, it is your body, wouldn't want to put too much stress on it. I'll even put bubbles in the tub so I can't see anything."

"Could you at least wear a bathing suit?" Regina's lips turned into a small playful smile.

"Nu-uh. You saw my body in my underwear this morning. It's only fair."

"How is me seeing your underwear the same as seeing me naked?" Despite sounding serious Regina's eyes still held a playful light. Emma shrugged.

"Hey I don't question the system I just play by the rules." Emma was now walking up the stairs like she owned the place. Well technically she did, she is Regina.

"What rules? What system?" Regina called after her genuinely confused. Regina could hear Emma's laughter fitter down from the second floor. Instead of Regina dwelling on the fact that Emma was about she see her naked, she decided she should do something productive, like going to her vault and looking in the deepest of her spell books to see if she could find out more information.

* * *

Emma stood in Regina's bathroom, looking in the mirror and mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see. Which was Regina Mills naked. She never thought in a million years she would see this. She thought about it almost daily. Daydreaming about Regina being in the police office when she arrived, sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. Her skirt would be ridding up her thigh to reveal black garters and lace panties. Emma's mouth would water just thinking about it. Even when Emma was asleep Regina raided her mind. The dreams she had were never like her daydreams where she would ravage Regina on her desk. No, these were softer, gentler. She would hold Regina tight to her chest and kiss her on the forehead.

Emma shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind and met Regina's eyes in the mirror. A soft blush covered her cheeks and her heart felt heavy. She always thought about Regina, even when she was with Killian who she originally planned to distract her from said thoughts. Unfortunately it didn't work. She wasn't using him as a beard per say, she just never felt inclined to explain her sexuality to her family. She sighed and began to unbutton her blouse. _This isn't a big deal. It's just a body. You've seen people naked before this isn't a big deal,_ she thought to herself.

Her hands were a little shaky undoing the blouse and once it was off she tried her best not to look in the mirror and stare. She ignored the black lace bra she donned this morning in a hurry, not getting the chance to sneak a peek. She went straight to unzipping the skirt and threw it into a corner of the bathroom. Then, without a second thought she undid the bra with one hand and pushed down her matching black underwear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to turn towards the bath filled to the brim with bubbles. _Do not turn around and look in the mirror Emma. Just don't do it._ She took a few steps towards the bath without looking down.

 _Maybe just a quick peek. Regina wouldn't have to know._

With that she turned to face the mirror. Her jaw slammed open as she took in the one and only Regina Mills body. She had no words, which was rare for Emma. She stared with Regina's collar bones and let her gaze linger down to her ample chest. She always enjoyed Regina's cleavage but this... this was way better. She took in the small freckle on Regina's left breast and then let herself focus on her darker shaded nipples. After a good minute of drooling like a teenage boy she let her eyes drift down to Regina's taught olive toned stomach, then her hips, and then the dark patch that sat above her most intimate place. She took very long amounts of time examining every detail about Regina's body. Emma felt a flush cover her body, this flush was different though. It wasn't the flush that usually covered her body when she thought of Regina naked. It wasn't the flush that covered her body when she woke up thinking about Regina's lips. This flush made her heart flutter and cease to beat for what felt like hours.

"She's perfect." Emma whispered.

* * *

Regina was in her vault surrounded by piles of spell books. Not one of them contained any information on what happened to her and Emma. She was about ready to give up, if only she could find one clue. One thing that would lead her to whoever made the spell.

"Wait a damn second..." She growled out loud. She reached into her pockets looking for the note that was left on Emma's dresser but remembered she set it on her own when she arrived home. All this time she'd been searching through spell books to find answers when the simple answer was to use a locating spell to lead her and Emma to the spell caster. She could beat herself in the head with a book right now for missing that. She would need Emma to come meet her at the vault, surly she'd be out of the bath by now. She used her magic to use her special mirror trick. She first looked through the mirror into the living room but Emma was nowhere to be found. Next she checked the kitchen, then her study, her room and finally the bathroom assuming Emma _wasn't_ out of the bath yet. She didn't bother contemplating whether she wanted to intrude on Emma or not because if Emma was out of the bath, she'd just be looking at herself. The way her mirror trick worked though, it allowed her to first see through the desired mirror and should she decide to become visible to the person on the other side, it would take a few moments before the person could see her. She was met with a strange sight through the bathroom mirror. It was Emma, completely unclothed, still dry as a bone, and openly gawking at Regina's naked body. It had been at least an hour since Regina left, had Emma been staring at her for an entire hour? Before Regina could slander Emma with insults about perversion's towards her body she saw Emma open her mouth slightly and she uttered two words.

"She's perfect."

Regina's heart stopped and she felt tears well in her eyes with the sincerity in Emma's words. The moment was still and each heartbeat felt like they lasted a minute each. At that moment Regina wasn't looking back at herself, she saw Emma and only Emma. In all her beautiful glory standing on the other side of the mirror. She could see the blush covering her body, the slight tremble in her hands. Through Emma's eyes she could see every emotion running through her mind. Lust, desire, longing... love? No, that couldn't be love. Not for Regina. Not ever for Regina, that would mean-

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma suddenly shouted, trying to use her hands to cover her body. Emma's yell shook her out of the daze. Her heart was beating at a regular rhythm again and she placed a frown on her face, attempting to look cross.

"Ms. Swan you don't need to hide my own body for me, it's not going to bother me. What does bother me is that I've been gone for an hour and you haven't managed to get in the bath yet. So that must mean you've been gawking at my nakedness for the last hour?" Regina cocked a brow, waiting for an answer. Emma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Well?" Regina pushed.

"I-uh. No I-I was just... having some trouble. I was just..." Emma looked like her brain was about to explode and Regina cut in, hoping to save the blonde the embarrassment of being caught. She could tease her later when they finally got their own bodies back.

"Never mind Ms. Swan I don't need to know about your perversions. I on the other hand have been a bit more productive and figured out how to find the spell caster. Come meet me at my vault and bring that piece of paper we found earlier, it's on my night stand." Emma nodded dumbly, still too stunned from being caught. She turned and started to walk away, her body burned with the embarrassment. "Oh and Ms. Swan?" Emma turned back to Regina. "Refrain from going through my drawers. God knows you have no sense of privacy apparently."

* * *

 **A/N** Alright! So lemme know what you think and again i'm sorry for the short update, i'm going to do my best and post another short one similar to this by Wednesday at the latest. Thank you for reading !


	4. Chapter 3b

**A/N** Hey! So I promised to get you the other half of that chapter right? Well may I present to you (drum roll please!) the second half! Yay! Aside from my cat trying to impede my progress with this I finished. I can't promise I'll have another chapter up this weekend but I'm going to try because next week I won't have any time to write. After Wednesday of next week I'm going to have my first little niece to take care of! Yay babies and stuff! Anyway, enough of my babblings, enjoy!

Arriving at Regina's vault Emma still felt the burn of being caught. She hoped Regina wouldn't bring up what she saw and if she did bring it up... well Emma wouldn't know what to say. She'd thought of excuses the whole way here but none seemed sufficient enough for being caught starting at someone else's naked body. Practically drooling over it at that. She opened the door to the vault and headed down the stairs.

She heard a yell and a crash echo along the cement walls and almost tripped over herself running to Regina, her hands up and ready to expel magic at anyone down there. Rounding a corner, she was met with the sight of Regina, hands balled up and pressing against her forehead in frustration.

"Regina?" Emma questioned cautiously. No movement. Emma stepped forward until she was in front of Regina. She tried hard, she really did, to see Regina and not herself standing there but it didn't work out to well. She reached out and took Regina's hands in her own. When their eyes met, Emma saw nothing but anger stirring in the former mayor's eyes but after a few seconds she could see it melt away and Regina sighed.

"It's gone." Was all the brunette said.

"What's gone?"

"My potions to make the locating spell. I suppose Henry, or whoever is helping him, knew we would go this route." Emma grunted and released Regina's hands, turning around in the vault to see the empty space Regina usually kept her potions in.

"So what do we do now?" The blond asked disgruntled.

"I guess we just keep looking for the spell caster."

"Yeah but we already tried the fairies. I don't know of anyone else who could have done this."

"Well we could ask Belle if she knows anything about the spell. We can just give her the same excuse we gave the flying nuns."

"Yeah, it's still early in the day, Belle would be at the shop probably."

"Well then let's get going." Regina motioned to the stairs. Emma began to walk but Regina grabbed her arm and spun her around. _Crap. This is it, she's going to ask me why the hell I was staring at her naked,_ Emma thought. She turned to see Regina frowning, pointedly looking down at Emma's feet. With a wave of her hand, Emma's comfy tennis shoes disappeared and were replaced with the black heels she wore earlier.

"Ah man... Really Regina?"

"I meant what I said earlier Emma. Also-" Regina quickly punched Emma hard in the arm."

"Ouch!" Emma shrieked, cradling her arm.

"That was for me catching you staring at me naked. Don't think I forgot about that."

"Well this is your body. So technically you just hurt yourself."

"Maybe so, but at that moment I hurt you. Which was my full intention." The brunette replied with a smirk.

"So if you wouldn't have caught me, it would have been okay?" Emma smirked. Regina glared at her.

"Do you want me to hurt you again?" Regina threatened.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Regina just laughed and led the way out. Once out of the vault and on the way to the shop they fell into a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable until Emma decided to open her mouth.

"Look I'm sorry. I just had to get that out. I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have even tried to take a bath I was just so stressed and-"

"Emma stop. I'm not mad." Emma stopped mid-step and gave Regina a confused look.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well why? I would have been if I were you." Regina laughed.

"Do you want me to be mad?"

"Well no but, I mean you're kinda uptight so I figured you'd be all private about your body." They began walking again.

"Uptight? I don't think I'm uptight. Especially not towards my body. It may or may sound cocky to you but I am proud of my body." Regina explained lightly.

"That would make sense. I mean some of the stuff you wore in the Enchanted Forest was pretty revealing." Emma was taken back momentarily to when her and Hook went back in time and she came face to face with the evil queen. Some of Regina's old outfits were ridiculous, that didn't make them any less sexy though. She couldn't remember a time when she was more turned on that when the Evil Queen was barley a breath away. She had such a powerful aura surrounding her, it was intoxicating. Even now Regina still had most of that aura surrounding her. Just not the evil part.

"Emma?" Regina questioned. She could always tell when the blonde would check-out. She didn't know the reasons but Emma did it often enough for her to notice.

"Hmm?" Emma asked, coming back.

"What were you thinking about?"

 _How sexy you are._ "Since when do you care what I'm thinking?" Emma asked, a little too much venom in her words. Regina physically flinched and clamped her mouth shut. _Nice job Swan._

"Sorry Regina. I was just thinking about that time I went back in time with Hook." Regina looked at her, questioning.

"What made you think of that?"

"Just thinking about your revealing outfits." Emma chuckled. _Dear that wasn't even the most revealing outfit I owned. I'd be happy to show you more._ Regina thought with a smirk. She didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. She'd been repeating Emma's words in her head over and over. They made her heart flutter every time.

"Well here we are. Hopefully Belle can tell us something." The blonde sighed and opened the door for Regina. Belle was in the front dusting some artifacts, she turned when she heard them come in.

"Hello Emma and Regina. What brings you here today?" She smiled sincerely. Despite Regina locking Belle up for years, Belle didn't seem to hold a grudge against her. Regina thought that admirable and wished she could let go of her grudges.

"We need some help." Regina started.

"We need to find out more about a spell that can switch two people into each other's bodies."

"Soul switching?" Belle clarified.

"Exactly." The pair said at the same time.

"I've only ever heard of that in stories. I didn't actually think it was real. Why do you two need to know?"

"Teaching my parents a lesson." Regina said a little easier this time. Belle smiled and shook her head.

"I won't even ask." She replied. "I'm not sure I have anything about it here at the shop but from what I've read it only happens in three instances."

"Yes we talked to the fairies about those. We need to know more about who exactly can cast this spell."

"Well the only thing I know about that is it has to be a fairy godmother of one of the two souls." Regina's eyes went wide.

"Tinkerbelle." She whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Belle asked, not catching Regina's words. Regina looked to Emma and smiled.

"Tinkerbelle." She said again. Emma's expression began to morph into the one Regina wore. Without more thought, they shouted a thank you to Belle and ran out the door, heading towards the woods. Belle pursed her lips and shrugged, turning back to her cleaning.

 **A/N** Whaaaaat? Tinkerbelle? Who'd a thunk it! This concludes the second half of chapter 3 and as I stated before, I will try my hardest to get a full chapter out this weekend for you all. Thank you to everyone following this story and reviewing. It warms my heart haha. Happy holidays everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** Hey everyone! Let me start by apologizing for not getting a chapter up sooner! As I stated before things became quite busy around my house. Thursday morning my niece was brought forth into this crazy world and it has been a very tiring few days. Anyway, enough nonsense because I know you all just want to get to the story, enjoy!

* * *

Regina and Emma rushed through the town towards Tinkerbelle's hideaway in the woods where she insisted on staying after being brought back from Neverland. Regina was curious to know why Tink would have any hand in this. Regina was also a bit angry from Tink wanting to interfere with her life again when she hadn't asked for it. Apparently, Emma was thinking along the same lines as Regina. "Why would Tink want to change us, do you think?" She asked. Regina just shook her head.

"I honestly have no idea." The brunette answered. They were speed walking through town, Regina didn't trust herself with Emma's magic to transport them and even with Emma proving herself useful with Regina's magic she still wouldn't chance it. The last thing they needed was to somehow get fused together during the transport. Neither of them were paying much attention as they walked, just wanting to get to the forest and get answers from Tink. They were so absorbed in their task that neither of them saw the Charmings walking out from the diner with Hook trailing behind.

"Emma!" David called out with a smile. The pair both looked in the direction of the voice and stopped abruptly. Without a second passing, David pulled in his daughter, or who he thought was his daughter, for a hug. Regina looked disgusted as she pulled away and Emma had to stifle a laugh.

"Where have you been?" He asked curiously, looking between the two.

"We have been running errands." Regina answered quickly.

"Yes and we really must get going!" Emma said, attempting to pull Regina from her parents. She looked to Mary-Margaret and saw a bit of hesitation in her eyes, clearly still thinking about what transpired this morning. Hook was the next thing she noticed as he stepped forward and took Regina's hand with almost too much force.

"Hello love, you left so quick this morning I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." He smiled and leaned forward. Regina pulled back, her stomach churning at his proximity. _He smells like booze and sea weed. I didn't even know sea weed had a smell. How can Emma stand this?_ Regina wondered.

"Have you forgotten that I'm sick." Regina asked, trying to pull from his grasp. Emma watched as he held her tighter, forcing her to stay put. She could feel anger slowly building, coiling in her guts. Hook was always overbearing, pouting like a child when he couldn't get his way. She noticed how her parents just looked at Hook with adoration even though he was clearly pushing himself on their daughter. How could they just stand there? Clearly seeing she didn't want it. Hook was oily, Hook was too much all the time and she hadn't known why she was dating him. She didn't have time to dwell on that thought as Regina's protests echoed through her mind. Hook wasn't letting up and Emma had to do something.

"Emma," she said sternly, "we really have to go. Now." Regina turned towards her with a grateful look on her face as Hook finally released her.

"You don't always have to listen to her _majesty."_ Hook sneered. Regina turned back to him, a witty comeback dancing on her tongue but before she could say anything Hook's greasy mouth was on her, his arm around her lower back, holding her to him while Regina tried desperately to pull away. Emma felt that anger finally boil to the surface and with a growl she flicked her hand and Hook went sailing through Granny's window. She was shaking with anger as she stepped up to Regina's side (who was wiping her mouth in disgust) and focused on Hook lying on his back, groaning in pain. She ignored the stares of the terrified townsfolk.

"Hook, next time you decide to force yourself on a woman maybe you should think twice." She seethed. "No means no and being the dog you are I'd assume you knew the meaning to that word."

"Damn right!" Came a voice from behind the counter. Emma swung her head towards the voice, looking at Granny. "Good for you Regina, somebody needed to spray him with a hose. But you're still paying for that window." Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course." Was all she said before turning and grabbing Regina's hand, who looked to be quite amused. She ignored her parent's surprised faces and she strutted past them. Once out of ear range Regina couldn't hold in her laughing. She was more than surprised at Emma's outburst, not at all expecting her to fling her boy-toy through a window. Some part of Regina said "she did it for you" while a larger part told her to stop lying to herself. Emma did that for her own sake, maybe irritated Hook wasn't actually kissing her. She wanted to ask but she didn't want to be disappointed to find out it was the latter. She did notice that Emma still held her hand tightly though, with no sign of letting go.

"He's such an asshole, I don't know why I'm still with him." She heard Emma mutter.

"What?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Nothing." The blonde answered with a sigh.

"You can talk to me. We are friends after all, are we not?"

"It's just, my parents think he's so great and we are perfect for each other but honestly I can't stand him half the time. He's fifty percent booze and fifty percent dirty jokes and puns. Being on the outside, seeing how much he pushes himself on me, it was disgusting. I just couldn't take it anymore. I think I need to break up with him..." Regina's heart clenched and started to beat faster at her confession. _There's still hope_. She thought. _But Robin..._ was her second thought. She did love Robin, he was sweet and sincere but after all that has happened she was questioning whether she just loved him, or she was _in_ love with him. They were almost to the forest and Tink's little cabin. She wasn't sure how to respond to Emma, what advice to give her. Emma said nothing more as they approached the little log cabin in the midst of the trees. The pair looked to each other and nodded before Regina knocked and waited. They didn't hear anything at first, Regina went to knock again but the door opened abruptly, revealing a smirking Tinkerbelle.

"Hello Regina!" She greeted. There was no doubt in either of their minds anymore that she was the cause of this because she looked at Emma's body and said Regina. "And Emma! How nice to see both of you."

"Wish I could say the same." Emma muttered.

"Tinkerbelle we know what you've done to us." Regina said coldly.

"Took you longer than I thought." Tink said with a smile and motioned for them to come in. "Would either of you like anything-"

"No." They both said in unison.

"We just want answers." Emma continued.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" Tink was still smilling and it was getting on Regina's nerves.

"Well how about we start with why?" Regina replied with clenched teeth.

"Why?" Tink repeated, taking a moment to pretend to think about her reasoning. "Well Henry came to me first. He was asking me about you and Robin being soulmates and how that whole thing worked. So I told him the truth."

"And what is the truth Tinkerbelle?" The brunette asked, cocking a brow expectantly.

"That I'd made a mistake. Robin isn't your soulmate Regina." Nor Emma or Regina were expecting that answer and Regina stumbled back a bit in surprise.

"What the hell do you mean he isn't my soul mate? You said pixie dust was never wrong!"

"And it isn't! Allow me to explain, maybe we could sit?" Regina allowed Emma to pull her down onto the couch next to her while Tink sat across from them in a chair. "Robin is your true love, but not your soul mate. You see everyone has three true loves. The first is the one who is too good to keep. For you that would be Daniel. The second is a non-romantic true love who will always love you unconditionally. That would be Henry. The third is the downfall, one who you will love, but they will hurt you multiple times. That would be Robin. You see, at the time when I first told you about him, he was still your soulmate-"

"So what happened?" Regina cut in.

"I'm getting there Regina. This might be kind of hard for you two to swallow but you need to know. At the time I cast the pixie dust to find your soulmate it led us both to Robin because your true soulmate wasn't in the enchanted forest. She wasn't even in born yet." _She._ That word stuck in Regina's head. " _Or it can be true love"_ the fairy had said. Emma was silent, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. What exactly Tinkerbelle was telling them.

"I'm sorry I'm not grasping what you're saying." Regina whispered. Tink rolled her eyes.

"Regina I'm saying Emma is your soulmate. You two share two halves of a whole soul. In the Enchanted forest a soulmate is defined as someone who gives you life. Emma has done that multiple times. Not only by saving your life multiple times but by giving you Henry. It wasn't coincidence _or_ Rumpelstiltskin who brought Henry to you. It was and always has been fate. Your whole life has led up to Emma." Regina's heart was beating so fast she was sure it would climb out her throat. She chanced a glance at Emma, who looked absolutely shocked. Tink smiled shyly at them and stood. "I'll just be outside, you two have to talk about this." And with that she left them alone. It felt like hours before either of them moved but finally Emma faced Regina and took a deep breath.

"I-I don't... Regina..." She couldn't form a coherent thought. She was thinking so much but she couldn't figure out how to put any of it in a sentence. She was feeling more than anything, she was feeling so many things she thought she might explode. She felt surprise, she felt relief, she felt happy and warm and hope and... love. She wanted to ask Regina what she felt, what she was thinking but she was afraid that Regina would reject her. Tell her how stupid this was and walk away. "Regina, I don't know what you're thinking but... now would be the best time to tell you what I think." Emma chuckled dryly before continuing. "Regina I have feelings for you. Deeper than friendship. Deeper than a crush. I care for you very deeply and I... gods I suck at this." Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration and looked to the floor. When she looked back up she was met with a warm gaze Ssearching her face, looking for deception in her words. It wasn't easy for Regina to love but when she did love, she loved with everything she had. Emma knew that was hard on Regina because she always ended up getting her heart broken. But even if Regina didn't feel the same at least Emma felt lighter admitting her true feelings.

"Emma-" Regina started and Emma perked up, searching the older woman's face for any emotion. She was surprised to find humor there. Regina chuckled and grabbed her chin lightly.

"You are such an idiot." Regina said with the shake of her head. Emma frowned and her heart dropped into her stomach. "You are such an idiot and if you weren't in my body I'd kiss you. It would be weird if I kissed you now." Emma felt a goofy smile cross her features as she took Regina's hand from her chin and held it tightly.

"Does that mean the feeling is mutual?" She asked shyly. Regina couldn't help but nod and match Emma's smile.

"I think it all makes sense. Everything that has happened in my life has led to you. Bad and good has led me to loving you Emma." _Love._ Regina didn't catch the word before it left her mouth and flinched internally when Emma's eyes went wide.

"You... love me?" Regina inhaled slowly and nodded confidently. If that word scared Emma than she would deal with it. She felt so much better admitting it to not only herself but to Emma as well. She was ready to love Emma fully.

"Regina, I love you, too. But what about Robin?" Emma asked with disappointment laced in her voice. The name struck Regina harshly. _Robin._ The man who helped her find hope at one point in time when she felt she was losing herself again. She would be forever grateful to him for bringing her back, giving her a light to look forward to. Unfortunately, that light died a while ago when he left and never came back when he returned.

"I will deal with Robin. We haven't been happy for a while. He is very overbearing at times. He is a sweet and caring man but... I don't love him. I've loved you for a long time Emma. I've been denying it for as long as I can remember. Us, whatever we turn into, will be difficult but I want to try." Regina said carefully.

"I want to try, too." Emma said, hope filling her eyes. Tink chose that moment to intrude, apologizing for interrupting and then apologizing again for eavesdropping.

"So I assume you two have realized your feelings completely?" Tink asked and they both nodded.

"Yes, but why didn't you just tell us that instead of switching us?" Regina asked. Tink deadpanned at them.

"You are two of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Do you really think if Henry and I hadn't done this you'd have admitted you feelings for each other so easily? This got you both to pay attention from outside your bodies." Well that makes perfect sense to both of them. They both ducked their heads shyly at the realization. Tink clapped her hands and stood once again.

"So, let's get you both changed back shall we?" She walked over to a small cabinet in the room and opened it, taking two small vials, handing one to Emma and one to Regina.

"When you get home you will have to share a 'true love's kiss' and these vials will begin to glow. When they do, down them and you will wake the next morning as yourselves."

"It's that simple?" Emma asked.

"It is that simple." Tink smiled.

"So we have to share a kiss still in each other's bodies?" Emma's tone sounded almost mortified at the idea of having to kiss herself.

"Well, not exactly. It's a bit hard to explain how it works so you'll just have to wait and see for yourselves." Tink answered.

"Well then," Emma looked to Regina, taking her hand and pulling her from the couch. "Let's go get this party started."

* * *

 **A/N** I hope you liked it! I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be. I may dive into their relationship once they change back, I may just leave it as is. It honestly depends on how much time I'll have because winter break will be over and I have to move back up to my campus for school. Reviews are encouraged of course. Let me know that you think and thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** I'm not very nice to Hook in this chapter... sorry?

All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry for them.

* * *

Emma and Regina tucked away their vials safety before thanking Tink. Well, really it was just Emma who was thanking her, Regina was still irritated. Emma managed to pull her away before she could really tell the fairy off. Regina couldn't help but feel anxious and relieved at what had happened just this day, everything was so quick it was giving her whiplash. She went to bed last night, in her home, in her body, with absolutely zero intention of ever letting her feelings for the savior be explored. Now, just in a day, she had managed to push all her principles aside and give in to her feelings for the clumsy and ultimately irritating blonde.

As the pair left the cabin they couldn't help the smiles that danced across their features. Every other step shy glances were sent towards one another. Regina shook her head. Here she was, acting like some school girl with a crush. She used to be the Evil Queen and now she was acting shy? They were both grown women right? But even as she thought that she knew it couldn't be helped. She felt so light, much like when she first met Daniel, except this feeling was amplified. It was wonderful but also absolutely terrifying. Everyone she loved has died so far in her life. Well except Henry, but even at one point he hated her. What would he say when he found out his plan had worked? He certainly was a good little schemer. _He definitely got that from me._ Regina thought with a smirk.

Emma on the other hand was just thinking about how she couldn't wait to be back in her own body and kiss Regina like she'd wanted to all these years. Sure she was going to kiss her soon but, not as herself. She wasn't sure what Tink meant by having to see for themselves. She kept sneaking glances at Regina, who caught her every time and gave her a tentative smile back. She wondered what was going on in the former queen's head. Well, if she were to guess, Regina being Regina she was probably scared. Emma understood that, she was scared too. Not only to love Regina but to actually be _with_ Regina. Why? Well it all goes back to Snow White. She was scared of what her mother would say to Regina when they finally told her. Emma knew to expect the worst; Snow and Regina were mortal enemies' after-all. Though Snow did invite Regina to dinners, she bought her Christmas presents now, she even made an effort to ask Regina out to lunch every once in a great while (which Regina respectfully declined. Not because she didn't want to have lunch with Snow, but because she was "busy." Or so she said). Emma glanced to Regina again and saw that famous smirk in place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked with a smirk of her own. Regina looked to her and a smile immediately centered her face.

"Just thinking about Henry, what he will think when we tell him we are going to try to have a relationship."

Emma laughed, "He will probably go on about how he is "the greatest mastermind that ever lived" or something." They both shared a soft laugh, knowing that is exactly what he would say. They didn't realize they had stopped walking and now just standing on the sidewalk smiling at one another. A warm feeling took over both of their hearts and tingles went through their bodies. As Emma looked into her own eyes she could see them changing from emerald to a warm liquid chocolate. Regina was watching her eyes do the same, gone were dark eyes and now she was staring straight into sea green eyes.

They hadn't noticed how close they were to each other, they also hadn't noticed a man and his child that stood stalk-still on the side-walk across the street. He had known this day would come, he saw it from a mile away. He wasn't angry, hurt yes, but not angry. He couldn't help but notice how Regina looked at Emma, how she always looked at Emma. He couldn't help but notice how Regina would drop everything for Emma. He couldn't be mad at such devotion, especially since Regina was in love with Emma long before he came along. A small hand was pulling his own and he looked down, smiling at his young boy.

"Ice cream papa!" Robin laughed and scooped his boy up.

"Yes, I said we'd get ice cream, and so we will." With one last glance at Regina and Emma, he started on his way.

Emma watched as her own body morphed into Regina. Her eyes, then her hair, then her lips, and so on, she imagined she was also in her own body now. Regina was leaning in now, she was so close she could feel Emma's breath dance across her lips. She could smell the familiar musk that was completely Emma Swan. Her hands were grasping at Emma's shirt, pulling her impossibly closer. Emma's head was swimming, completely forgetting about where they were and who could be watching. But then again, she couldn't find herself to care who saw. She stroked Regina's soft cheek once before caressing it, pulling her face a hairsbreadth away from her own. Their eyes closed, their minds shut off to the world, their hearts beat in sync with one another's. Time was a second away from stopping, right before that second was up, Regina was gone and Emma found her backside pressed against a nearby car.

She opened her eyes, searching frantically for Regina. When she found her she noticed Regina was not Regina anymore, but back to being in Emma's body. The next thing she noticed was cold metal pressed against her throat and furious eyes looking into her own.

"So, you may not be the queen anymore but you still think you can take whatever and _whoever_ you want?" _Of course Hook would ruin the moment._ Emma thought with a roll of her eyes. Hook stared at her expectantly. He expected an answer?

"Was that not a rhetorical question?" Emma asked.

"A what?" He asked, momentarily letting up on his hook pressed to her throat. Emma rolled her eyes a second time. "Never mind that," he said quickly, "Emma is _mine_ Regina, she always has been and always will be." Suddenly Hook was gone, he body was roughly thrown up against the building in front of her. She looked to Regina and saw her hand outstretched, keeping Hook where he was.

"I am not property!" She snarled at Hook. "I am a human being! Not one of your precious ships you idiot!" Emma stepped forward, pulling Regina's hand down to her side and lacing their fingers together. Regina took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. Emma looked to Regina, hoping that their weird mind-reading skills would kick in. she conveyed in her eyes what she wanted Regina to say to Hook. The brunette nodded subtly and faced Hook again.

"Look... at one point Killian, I may have cared for you, I may have even loved you at one point, but now... I've finally decided to give into what I _really_ want. And that is Regina. It has _always_ been Regina. I was just too stubborn to admit that to her, hell I couldn't even admit it to myself. Killian, if you really care for me, you'll understand..." Hook looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back to Regina.

"You love her?" He asked, pain laced in his tone. Regina nodded. "And you love her?" He asked Emma next.

"With all my heart." She answered, not skipping a beat.

"What is going on here?" A voice called from across the street. They all looked over to find Robin running over towards them. He was taking Roland to Granny's like he had promised but right before he entered he could hear yelling from the direction Emma and Regina were. He quickly asked if Ruby could keep an eye on Roland and took off towards the yelling. He came upon the scene of Regina pressed against a car with Killian's hook to her throat. He was about to run over and push him away but Emma had the pirate against a wall in the blink of an eye. He heard the conversation next, the professions of their love, and then he decided to intervene. As he ran towards the group both women stared at him like he was going to have the same reaction that Killian did.

"Well mate it seems our women are in love with each other." Killian announced when Robin reached them. He saw Regina roll her eyes much in the same way he has seen Emma roll her eyes.

"Dude, did I not just say we weren't property?" Robin noticed how Regina sounded just like Emma then. Deciding that now is not the time to bring that up the archer turned to Killian.

"Hook they are right. You can't own people. Regina is not mine and Emma is not yours. Besides, I've known for a while."

"Known what for a while, exactly?" Killian grit out. Robin ignored him and looked to Regina, he stepped up to her and took her delicate hands in his own. He smiled softly at her and shook his head.

"You deserve to be happy Regina, even if that isn't with me. I still love you, I always will but, I know that your heart belongs to Emma. Who am I to stand in the way of that?" Emma felt her jaw drop in surprise. She then looked to Regina, who held the same expression. Robin then let go of Emma and turned to Killian. "And who are you to stand in the way of Emma's happy ending?" He accused.

"You're telling me... you're okay with all this?" Killian asked with wide eyes.

Robin sighed, "I don't know if I'm _okay_ with it, I just know that everyone deserves their happy ending." Killian looked like he was about to fall over with that answer. _How the hell can he say something like that?!_ The pirate thought angrily. Robin turned back to Regina who now stood close to Emma, he noted their linked hands.

"You two should probably get going, I can handle this salty pirate." He said, his eyes filled with mirth. Emma was still surprised at his reaction but she willed her legs to move forward and place a light kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him, thanking him for his support and understanding. He nodded and smiled back, "If you two need anything, don't hesitate to ask." They both thanked him again and hand in hand, began to walk back towards Regina's mansion. Robin turned his attention back to the pirate and with a chuckle, put his arm around his neck and began to pull him in the direction of Granny's.

"C'mon you salty sea-dog, I'll buy you a drink and then you can have some ice cream with my son and myself." He felt the tension drain from Killian's shoulders.

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now mate..."

* * *

The two women were quiet on the walk to the mansion, still taking in what had just happened. The street lamps had begun to flicker on and darkness descended upon Storybrooke. Most of the residents were back at home, eating dinner or spending time with their families. They had finally arrived at 108 Mifflin street and the silliness of today finally hit Emma. She couldn't hold back her small laughing fit and Regina looked at her curiously.

"Might I ask what's so funny?" Regina asked with amusement of her own. Emma shook her head.

"Today was just... the weirdest day I've ever had." She answered. "And I mean that says a lot considering some of the nonsense I've encountered. But I'm glad it happened." She met Regina's gaze with a smile.

"I'm glad it happened, too." They took a few moments to just share the comfortable silence in each other's eyes before Regina broke the moment, shaking her head.

"It's still weird to stare at myself." She laughed.

"Agreed. Earlier though, right before we were about to... you know... kiss, it almost felt like I was seeing things. I could have sworn you were in your own body."

"You weren't seeing things Emma. The same happened to me. Maybe that is exactly what Tinkerbelle had meant."

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." With that Emma opened the gate and they walked up the path to the mansion. Right when Regina was reaching for the handle the door opened. They were both surprised to find Henry standing there, a smile on his face.

"It's about time you guys got here. I've been waiting forever!" Regina's brows furrowed.

"You've been home alone?" she questioned.

"Yes mom, but I'm old enough to take care of myself you know. It's not like I burnt down the house or anything." He said with a roll of his eyes before moving aside and letting the women in. Regina shook her head at his tone. _That tone, he got from Emma._ The trio stood in the living room now with Henry looking between his mothers expectantly. When neither of them moved he sighed.

"Well aren't you two going to like, kiss or something?" He asked. Both women turned to him with surprise.

"So you just expected that we would go along with this?" Regina asked.

"Well duh. Every time you're around each other you give goo-goo eyes. I didn't call this 'Operation SwanQueen' for nothing." His mothers both shook their heads.

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good kid." Emma commented.

"I'll just take that as a compliment ma." Emma looked to Regina.

"Well, let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N** First- I'm sorry I took longer to update this but I got kinda stuck with this chapter. Second- I know you probably hate me for teasing you with an almost kiss and then ending the chapter like this. Third- The next chapter might be bumped up to an **M** rating. Exciting right? Well we will see what my fingers type out. I'm expecting there to be maybe 2 or 3 more chapters because school is starting again soon. Updates might be a little late thanks to that. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading, I didn't expect this story to become as popular as it has. You guys are awesome!

Much love,

KM


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I know I know! Don't hate me I'm sorry! It's the third week of school and it's already kicking my ass. I'm super sorry and to make up for it I'll officially make this chapter an M rated one. Sorry for any and all mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

The three stood in Regina's living room, vials set on the coffee table and ready to be used.

"Okay so Tink said drink the vials after right?" Emma asked.

"Yes I believe so." Regina answered looking at the vials. Regina was trying to avoid Emma's eyes. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Earlier when they had almost kissed, she was anything but nervous. She could feel the flipping of her stomach, the flush filling her cheeks. She had tried multiple times to just take a deep breath and relax but that was easier said than done. She looked at Emma, who was smiling at Henry as he ranted about how he just _knew_ his plan would work. Emma looked so at ease, so collected, when Regina was over here just falling apart at the idea of kissing Emma.

 _Oh Gods I am so fucking nervous_ Emma thought, trying to play it cool as she listened to Henry. She could see that Regina was nervous so she thought it would be better to play it cool. One of them had to be in the right mind-set for this after all. She couldn't wait to finally be in her own body again, to look upon Regina with her own eyes. To hold Regina and kiss Regina and all that other mushy stuff she has been missing out on while being with Killian. She wanted to vomit at the thought of him. She noticed Regina staring at her and she met her gaze with a smile.

"Alright Emma, let's get started." Regina said a in a dull tone.

"Wow Regina you make it sound like we are about to file taxes or something." Emma said in mock hurt. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Alright kid, time for you to go." Emma said turning to Henry.

"Whaaaat?" He whined.

"What you thought you'd get some weird front seat to this freak-show?" Emma laughed.

"Well I mean I expected to be here when you changed back so I could make an official announcement." He retorted.

"Announcement? What announcement?" Regina asked. Henry smirked.

"That I'm officially the best badass matchmaker in Storybrooke!" Regina gasped at her son's language and Emma just started laughing, of course.

"Henry! That kind of language is not appropriate for someone your age!"

"Oh c'mon mom, I'm a teenager now!"

"I don't care if you're fifty Henry I don't want to hear you curse." He just groaned and rolled his eyes in a very Emma fashion.

"You're mom's right kid. Now scoot Mary-Margaret will be here any second to pick you up."

"You mean I'm not going to be here at _all_ for this?" He whined again.

"No Henry, you won't be. It's just a safety precaution. We don't know what might happen when we get rid of this magic." He huffed and rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He knew both of his mothers were very serious when it came to magic. Regina was always cautious around him because of their rocky past together, Emma was cautious because of the time she let her powers get out of hand. He knew not to argue so he just trudged up the stairs to get his stuff together.

Emma looked to Regina with surprise. "Well that was easy..." she commented.

"Yes well I did teach our son not to argue with his mother while you, apparently, taught him to curse."

"Yeah yeah whatever." There was a knock from the door and Regina went to answer it just as Henry began descending the stairs with an overnight bag. Regina and Mary-Margaret entered the living room then.

"So, why exactly can't you tell me why you need me to watch Henry tonight?" Mary-Margaret asked with confusion, looking to Regina for an answer. Emma noticed how well Regina had gotten down Emma's own facial expression through the day, _she_ could barely tell it was Regina so she was sure her mother wouldn't know.

"I told you that it's nothing you need to worry about. Just some magic stuff Regina and I need to work out. We don't know if it is dangerous or not so..."

"So it has nothing to do with what happened today with Hook?" Emma could see Regina visibly flinch at the name.

"No, it has nothing to do with that mangy pirate." Regina grit out. Emma wanted to laugh. Regina may have mastered her facial expressions but her personality was very much screaming _Regina._

Mary-Margaret looked startled at her daughter's sudden aggressiveness. "Well uh, alright then." She looked to Henry and smiled. "Henry, let's get going. I have some sugar cookies in the over calling your name."

"Sweet!" Henry fist-pumped and gave his mothers a kiss before walking out to the car. Mary-Margaret gave her daughter and Regina a tentative smile and wished them goodnight before walking after Henry. With a soft click of the door the house became quiet except the beating of two nervous hearts. Regina was looking to the ground when she felt a soft hand take her own. She looked up to find Emma smiling at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"It's still weird, I can't stare at myself." Regina said gently pulling Emma with her to the couch. They sat down and both took a vial before meeting each other's gaze.

"Well," Emma started, "shall we?" Regina nodded and exhaled nervously. She met brown eyes, her eyes, before they stared to lighten and shine an almost emerald green that was all Emma Swan. Brown hair also started to lighten and change in length as Regina moved closer. Emma was going to meet her half-way and she almost enjoyed the way Regina changed back into herself the closer they got.

She had to admit, this day was weird but it was also kind of fun. Life changing too, obviously. She made a mental note to thank Henry and buy Tinkerbelle some flowers. The pair were now a hairsbreadth apart, their noses almost touching. Regina heard Emma swallow down some nerves and a small smile graced her lips.

 _Well, here goes._ Regina thought before finally leaning forward the remaining distance and meeting Emma's lips.

Both women sighed at the contact, completely enamored with the kiss. Emma's hands moved to cup Regina's soft face while Regina moved to tangle her arms around Emma's neck. Emma's lips were soft and pliable and Regina just wanted to taste them. So she did. She swiped at Emma's bottom lip tentatively, hoping Emma would grant her entrance. To Regina's surprise and absolute delight, she does. Their tongues meet as they feel around the other's mouth. Both were breathing heavily and now hands began to roam. Emma's hands had wandered down past Regina's shoulders but right before she could do something she'd only dreamed of, Regina gently pulled away and smiled.

"We need to drink the potion." Her voice husky. Emma can only nod with her breath mostly gone. They both quickly pop off the corks of their vials and down the potion without a second thought. They winced at the sour taste but immediately noticed the slight yellow glow around them. Emma felt her stomach become heavily, she thought she might be sick. Regina on the other hand knew what to expect from taking a potion, the stomachache occurred in any instance. And as suddenly as it had occurred, the glow and stomachache was gone. Emma was afraid to look at Regina so she kept her eyes trained on her lap. She heard Regina gasp though and her eyes shot up. She met brown eyes.

"Emma! Emma it worked!" Regina laughed out. Emma stood and ran to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror, sure enough, she found blond hair and green eyes and... Regina's blouse. She laughed and shook her head.

 _It worked!_ She couldn't help herself as she ran back to the living room where Regina was staring in the hall mirror and pull Regina into her body. Regina yelped in surprise but let her back mold into Emma's front.

"Finally." Emma whispered, placing a light kiss on Regina's slender neck. Regina turned and instantly caught Emma's lips with her own. The blonde couldn't help the slight groan as Regina pressed into her and she didn't notice they were moving until her back was against the hallway wall. Her hands landed on Regina's hips and pulled her impossibly closer while biting at the brunettes bottom lip. Regina found herself pushing her knee between the savior's thighs, eliciting the sexiest moan from anyone she had ever heard. Emma pulled back, breathing heavily and a dark cloud of lust taking over her features. Regina couldn't help the shudder that passed through her body. Without much warning Emma snapped her fingers and a cloud of white smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared Regina found herself pressed against her bedroom door with Emma revenging her neck with wet kisses and soft bites. Regina moaned and pulled Emma closer for a second before pushing her away with enough force to land a few feet between them. Emma looked at her with confusion.

"Did I-"

"Shh Emma," Regina smirked, "It's only fair that you undress first, as you have already seen me naked." The blonde could feel her entire body heat up at the prospect of undressing in front of Regina.

"Alright. Sit down then." Emma gestured to the bed. Regina didn't hesitate to strut over to the king size bed, a little extra swing in her hips. Once she was seated, she stared at Emma expectantly. For a moment Emma did nothing, she looked nervous.

"Emma..." Regina whispered, standing and wrapping her arms around the blondes muscular frame.

"I'm sorry I just... I'm nervous."

"Whatever for dear?"

"Well, once this happens Regina, it's done and there is no turning back. I just don't want to screw anything up." The brunette frowned. She could hear the insecurity in Emma's voice so she pulled back and took Emma's face in her hands, a genuine smile lighting her face.

"I'm not going to lie Emma. It'll be hard but, it'll be worth it. And you can't mess this up, I care for you far too much to let you or anyone else do that. You deserve so much, and for once I feel like I do, too." It seemed that Regina's little speech of encouragement was just what Emma needed. Lips met and clothes came falling like leaves around them, thrown all around the room without a care. Regina found herself pressed against soft silk sheets and an even softer body. Emma pulled back only once to praise Regina's beauty, causing a blush as Regina did the same. Lips tailed hot and wet kissed down Regina's body and the only sounds in the room were Emma's appreciation of the brunette's body and soft airy moans.

Emma had seen Regina naked but this was her first time ever seeing Emma. She had spent days before admiring the blonds taught arms and firm frame, but now she could look and touch, so that's what she would spend all night doing. Emma couldn't help her own moans as the salty sweet taste of Regina's skin clouded her senses. She took equal amounts of time on each pert darkly brushed nipple She took time in appreciating each beauty mark, each freckly, and every other inch of skin covering the brunette's body. She could smell her arousal when she reached her smooth thighs and she felt her own arousal pool even more. She could faintly hear Regina's pleas for release and she was not at all prepared for the way the former mayor tasted. She spent time taking care of Regina's bundle of nerves before letting her tongue trace over her slit, teasing the tip inside and taking joy in Regina's sudden inhale of "Gods Emma."

Knowing she had teased enough she placed her mouth back over Regina's clit and sucked gingerly on it while two fingers slipped into the older woman's warm sex. It wasn't long at all before Regina was tearing at the sheets of the bed, sighing Emma's name over and over, and pulsing around the blonde's fingers as she kept pumping until she was sure Regina had gotten through all of her orgasm. Emma declared at that moment that Regina was, and always would be, the most beautiful and perfect being in any land ever. Emma's crawled up the bed to plant a soft kiss on Regina's lips. Regina tried to kiss back with everything she had, trying to reciprocate everything Emma makes her feel but honestly, that orgasm had taken a lot out of her. Her legs were still shaking and her lungs still begged for breath. Emma pulled away and laid her body over Regina's. The brunette couldn't help but smile as she stared into emerald eyes.

"That was absolutely amazing." The older woman whispered, still slightly out of breath. She could feel her arousal spike again as the realization of Emma's naked body against her own set in.

"Well I hate to sound cocky but, I am pretty amazing." Emma said. Regina laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You certainly are." Regina murmured against her lips. She knew Emma probably needed release so she began rocking her hips up into Emma's. she could feel a shudder pass through the blonde's body and she readjusted herself. This time when Regina rocked her hips she felt Emma's swollen clit brush against her own and they moaned simultaneously. Emma propped herself up on her forearms and began to meet Regina's hips, creating a beautiful friction. Regina began nibbling at her neck and her hands moved down to Emma's hips, pushing their hips harder together. Emma moaned and ground her wetness into Regina's with need. The blonde felt like her body might explode if she didn't find release soon but Regina seemed to read her mind and pushed at Emma's chest, causing her to sit up. Without a second passing two fingers were inside of Emma's wetness and pumping at a rigorous pace. Regina's eyes were locked on Emma's face, she wouldn't miss it when Emma finally gave in to release. Emma could feel her legs shake when Regina's thumb pressed against her tight bundle. With Regina looking at her intently, lust filling her gaze, and her slim fingers pumping into Emma she finally gave in and roared over the edge into oblivion. Her body bent forward, unable to hold herself up anymore, and collapsed onto Regina. They were both breathing heavy now, completely sated and happy with each other, but far from done.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasing touches and loving gazes. Many times they laughed with each other and gave in to just being happy and not worrying. It was the most content either of them had felt in a very... very long time.

* * *

 **A/N Alright so I'm kind of bad at writing smut, I hope it was bearable for you all. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter and I might have an epilogue of sorts but we will have to see. As I said, school is kicking my ass, I'm trying to graduate early and it's hell. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story! If this is the last chapter then don't worry, I'll be writing more SQ stuff in the future. Tata for now!**

 **Much love,**

 **KM**


End file.
